youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Canal Famille (Letters)
PierrickCanalFamille's movie-spoof of Letters Cast: *Zazu (From The Lion King) as A *Quick Draw McGraw (From Scooby all Star Laff a Lympics and Yogi Gang) as B *Kermit the Frog (From The Muppet Show) as C *Scrooge McDuck (From DuckTales) as D *Bugs Bunny (From Looney Tune) as E *Timon (From The Lion King) as F *Dipsy (From Teletubbies) as G *Jerry (From Tom and Jerry The Magic Ring) as H *Wall-E (From WALL-E) as I *Tinky Winky (From Teletubbies) as J *Mortimer Mouse (From House of Mouse) as K *Rabbit (From Winnie the Pooh) as L *Tip the Penguin (From The Little Mermaid II: Return to Sea) as M *Max Goof (From A Goofy Movie) as N *Snagglepuss (From Scooby all Star Laff a Lympics and Yogi Gang) as O *Mike (From Monsters, Inc.) as P *June (From Little Einsteins) as Q *Tom (From Tom and Jerry the Movie) as R *Mickey Mouse (From Mickey And The Beanstalk And The Prince And The Pauper) as S *Goofy (From A Goofy Movie And The Prince And The Pauper And Mickey And The Beanstalk) as T *Donald Duck (From Mickey And The Beanstalk And The Prince And The Pauper) as U *Leo (From Little Einsteins) as V *Blu (From Rio) as W *Thumper (From Bambi) as X *Diego (From Ice Age) as Y *Sid (From Ice Age) as Z *Roger Rabbit (From Roger Rabbit) as Sh *Friend Owl (From Bambi) as Sl *Owl (From Winnie the Pooh) as Fl *Aladdin (From Aladdin) as Fr *Bats (From The Beauty and The Beast) as Dr *Baloo (From The Jungle Book) as Bl *Homer Simpson (From The Simpsons Movie) as Br *Pinocchio (From Pinocchio) as Ch *Bear (From The Fox and The Hound) as Cl *Dash the Walrus (From The Little Mermaid II: Return to Sea) as Gn *Kaa (From The Jungle Book) as Cy *Rabbit and Chipmunk (From Hercules) as Gr *Lippy the Lion (From Yogi Gang and Yogi Ark Lark and Lippy the Lion) as Hy *Rat (From Lady and The Tramp) as Kn *Simba (From The Lion King) as Kr *Lucifer (From Cinderella) as Ly *Nala (From The Lion King) as Kw *Big Mama (From The Fox and The Hound) as Oy *King Julien (From Madagascar) as Py *Pig (From The Silly Symphony) Pt *Flik (From A Bug's Life) as Rh *Kiara (From The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) as Tw *Kovu (From The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) as Tr *Pumbaa (From The Lion King) as Wh *Tigger (From Winnie the Pooh) as Sm *Pooh Bear (From Winnie the Pooh) as Sn *Eeyore (From Winnie the Pooh) as Sk *Piglet (From Winnie the Pooh) as St *Bambi (From Bambi) as Sp *Alex the Lion (From Madagascar) as Wr *Marty the Zebra (From Madagascar) as Wy *Crocodile Log (From Snow White And Seven Dwarves) as Xy *Sulley (From Monsters, Inc.) as Ea *Cow (From Cow and Chicken) as Om *Banzai (From The Lion King) as Th *Louis the Alligator (From The Princess And The Frog) as o_e *Horton the Elephant (From Horton Hears A Who) as a_e *Casey Jr (From Dumbo) as ee *Baby Herman (From Who Framed Roger Rabbit) as oo *Remy (From Ratatouille) as ar *Alice (From Alice In Wonderland) as i_e *Belle (From The Beauty And The Beast) as er *Brer Rabbit (From Song of The South) as ay *Cyril Proudbottom (From The Adventures of Icabod And Mr. Toad) as or *Caillou (From Caillou) as Ph *Jiminy Cricket (From Pinocchio) as Cy Category:PierrickCanalFamille Category:Movies-spoof Category:Letters movie-spoofs